random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 152
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 153|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:40:17 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Itay Karen and wife Julia Intro: Closing Song: Smash Mouth All Star MIDI Content Covered *Mushroom 11 *Kate vs. Mitch on 90's animes to 00's animes. Notable Facts * Last of Us mushrooms cordeceyps not caltrops Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *A woman came into work that was really pregnant. **Matt - Did she needed to be milked? **Alex - She went to the bathroom and had to squeeze her boobs. I heard the entire thing. **Matt - What a waste. Are you glad you're developing games so you can talk to people like us? *They fake laugh because we're not funny. *I have a list so long of media I can mummify myself. **Matt - Gammaphones **Kate - Interpretitive Dance? **Alex - How do I escape world? **Matt - Die. *I need to find out the mystery of 3 Friends and Jerry. **Matt - Alex is going to do 50 hours of research. Kate *JonTron Egoraptor. Clearly one is more fun that the other. *John fuck off. Go back to work. *catfood again on Doug not knowing how to order fast food. *I don't want to be on this show. Matt *Delaware is fucking boring and I get out when I can. *This shithead got rid of his accent and it makes me sad. *Did you learn Krav Maga? **Itay - A little. I was a programmer in the military. **Matt - Ok then. *Egoraptor. **Kate - That fucking faggot. *Having a guest on the show is fucking weird. **Kate - It is fucking weird. *I should wear a shirt that says Trigger Warning. **Alex - I want to jump into the son with you. *Majoras Mask. That game is easy, I'm not mad, and it's fun. The 3 benchmarks. *I didn't know you could use shanks on clickers in The Last of Us. *A girl controlling his life through sex? **Mitch - That's my life. *No one trusts me when I say a show is good. Fuck everything. *Proud Family, Black people am I right? **Mitch - I wouldn't fuck one. **Matt - Good god, why would you. **Kate - I thought black people's vaginas didn't look right. **Mitch - No one does. *The moral of the story. **Mitch - Everyone be gay except for women. *Freakazoid doesn't hold up **Alex -FUCK YOU! You go fuck yourself in the hairless baldspot of your asshole. **Alex - THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T LET YOUR KIDS WATCH TV! **Mitch - They turn into transexuals. *When Tim and Eric is condense to a screenshot it is amazing. **Alex - That's how I feel about parody songs. *The only good thing about Monster Rancher was Pixie because I wanted to fuck her. *I remember a show, let's name it. *Mitch your argument didn't prove or disprove anything. **Mitch - Fuck you. Mitch *If we had Reggie Fils-Aime on the show. *Big Comfy Couch started Matt's love of clown porn. **Matt - Maybe *I want that Filthy Frank shirt I eat ass. **Matt - Who doesn't? I mean really. **Mitch - If you don't you're a prude. **Matt - In this day and age if you don't eat ass I don't know what to say. **Mitch - It's the year 2014. It's the new fucking burrito. **Matt - It's a new staple food. **Mitch - There's 5 staple foods. Vegetables, fruit, protein, sweets, grains, and ass. **Kate - Anal with women fine. Guys no. It is fantastic by the way. **Mitch - If you're a girl that eats guys asses you disgust me. **Kate - I subscribed to a reddit of eating ass. Half of it is a girl tonguing a guys ass. There's no straight eating of ass of guy on girl. **Matt - I don't know what porn you like to watch. **Kate - All kinds. **Mitch - I skip the blowjobs. It's about the penetration. **Alex - Me too. **Mitch - Except when I skip to far in and it goes to prolapse. **Alex - Proxy Paige. Hot but horrifying vids. *BroPan raped me with Soul Sacrifice. *I'm just saying what you said. **Matt -You didn't cite me or used citations. *Pepper Ann was the best lesbian of our generation. *Seth McFarlene eat shit and die. Julia *I wanted to be a farmer but I decided to be a game developer. Itay *I'll post a special link in Geocities. *I use to work for ICQ but they got bought by AOL. **Matt - Are you 85 years old in internet time? <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 153|Next Episode -->]]Category:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:GuestCategory:Episode